


Never Want to Leave

by chibistarlyte



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx pays a little visit to Zexion, who has gone away for school and has been terribly missed by his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Want to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from FFnet. :3
> 
> So. I have no idea where this came from. I found a scrap of receipt paper from work with the beginnings of this fic written on it, so I decided to just finish it up. It was partially inspired by "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5. Uhm, yeah. I think that's all I have to say about this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steady hands gripped the steering wheel, fingers drumming to the soft beat of the song currently playing on the radio. Demyx's head bobbed up and down to the music, stray strands of ungelled bangs poking at the sea green eyes that watched the road, gazing past the raindrops that lazily pelted the windshield. All that lay before him was a blank stretch of road, two lanes, going on for what seemed like forever. The sign a few miles back dictated otherwise, informing drivers such as him that the next town would be coming within view soon. 'Almost there,' Demyx thought as he adjusted the knob of his old radio—the weather was causing some interference with the signal, causing the station to blurb in and out through static.

He'd been on the road for two hours already, not counting the amount of time spent on the ferry that transported him from Destiny Islands to the mainland. He only made a quick pit stop in Twilight Town, because despite what he'd previously thought, his bladder was, in fact, not constructed of steel. He made up for the lost ten minutes by speeding down the expanse of highway that connected several cities together, a long thread of asphalt that would lead to his ultimate destination. He'd already passed Traverse Town about half an hour ago; Radiant Garden wasn't much further. The mulleted man had to force himself to relax, loosen his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. He was just so anxious, he couldn't help it.

He wanted to see Zexion so badly, it almost hurt.

Hearing nothing but white noise coming through the speakers on his dashboard, Demyx decided to forego the radio altogether, instead settling for immersion in his own musings. He wondered what Zexion's reaction would be, seeing Demyx standing soaking wet at his door. Would he be excited, shocked, happy? Would he scold Demyx for driving so far out to see him, deigning it to be a waste of precious time? The blonde chuckled at the thought—Zexion often chided him for silly things. But he had worked his ass off at the ice cream parlor to get this entire weekend off, and he wanted nothing more than to surprise his lover with an impromptu visit. They hadn't seen each other since Zexion left for the spring semester a few months prior, so Demyx felt this was way overdue.

He couldn't hold back the grin that lit up his whole visage when he _finally_ spotted the Radiant Garden skyline through the torrents of rain attacking his windshield. He clicked the lever of his windshield wipers up a notch. He'd hoped that the weather would improve by the time he arrived in town, but it only seemed to get progressively worse. No matter, though; nothing could dampen his mood now…not when he was with the man he loved.

It didn't take long to find the university campus once he entered the city, and it took even less time to locate the dorms just right off campus. Demyx swerved his car into the guest parking lot and hastily pulled into a parking space. He was so ready to go pound down Zexion's door and kiss him senseless.

So…why wasn't he moving?

The gentle humming of the car engine did little to calm the blonde's nerves. His hand, shaking, hovered over the keys still stuck in the ignition. He flipped off the wipers and watched as the rain came down so hard, he couldn't see past the barrier of water on the other side of the glass. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, he thought. He should have texted or called Zexion beforehand, asked him if he was busy studying or working a double shift at the library or…

…or just waiting for Demyx to come knocking on his door.

In one swift motion, Demyx turned off his car and unsheathed the key. Taking in a deep breath, he swung open the driver's side door and slammed it shut just as quickly, preventing the rain from drenching the inside of his old, beat-up vehicle. Dashing through the downpour and seeking safety under the awning of the entry way, Demyx decided he should have probably invested in an umbrella at some point.

Once inside, he found the lobby of the building to be empty. A sign at the front desk instructed him to sign in, as a visitor, before heading up to Zexion's room. He scribbled his name in chicken scratch on the clipboard before trudging over to the elevator, his soaked shoes squeaking and leaving puddles on the tile floor. He pressed the button that would take him to the third floor, waiting with bated breath for the steel doors to set him free down the corridor.

Room 306.

Zexion Ishida.

Sea green irises scanned over the door emblazoned with the room number and name of its resident, boring holes into the wood. Before Demyx could even register his actions, his wet and cold hand struck the door in quick succession. He heard shuffling from inside, and perhaps the sound of slippers padding across the floor. He couldn't really tell.

"Yes, how can I—"

Zexion couldn't even finish his greeting before Demyx threw his arms around the shorter man, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug of so much need and want that it radiated through the air in waves. The slate-haired student immediately melted into the arms of his lover, his head fitting perfectly into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"I missed you," was all Demyx could manage to say through his tears.

"…I missed you, too," Zexion uttered, his breath hot on Demyx's chilled collarbone. It gave the taller man goosebumps. His grip tightened on the back of Zexion's dark grey hoodie.

Ten minutes later found Demyx seated on the couch, wrapped snugly in Zexion's favourite blanket—one he had received from Demyx himself three years ago—his wild hair still drenched and dripping water. Zexion was snuggled next to his boyfriend, a thousand-page textbook open on his lap. Lo and behold, he had been in the middle of a cram session for a huge exam the following Monday; he promised Demyx that he'd be finished within a quarter of an hour, which the blonde didn't mind. Demyx chuckled a bit at the sight of all the differently coloured sticky notes protruding from the bound pages. The two sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others' company for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"Why did you drive all the way out here?" Zexion inquired without looking up, his cobalt gaze frozen mid-sentence on page 682. The ink of his blue highlighter bled through the fibers of the paper.

"I would think that'd be obvious," Demyx replied with a goofy grin, a little lopsided with uneasiness. "I took the whole weekend off to come see you; I thought you'd be happy."

Zexion capped his highlighter and snapped his giant Psychology book shut with an audible thump, setting both aside on his tiny end table. Like a cat, he wormed his way under the blanket and cuddled closer to Demyx, placing feather light kisses on his jawline. "I am," he sighed, trailing his kisses upward until their lips met tenderly.

Demyx knew that come Sunday morning, he wouldn't want to ever leave. He chased the thought from his mind, scooping Zexion into his arms. He was here, right now, and they would make the most of it in their limited time. Even as the cold rain poured just outside, Demyx felt nothing but Zexion's warmth, igniting his very core in ways he would have never dreamed possible.


End file.
